


The Adventures of Karamel verses Krogh the Merciless

by ChelseaEllie



Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Karamel Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: When Kara overhears Winn and Mon-El talking about Krogh the Merciless she starts to be concerned and struggles with trusting them to deal with this alone, or should she interfere.Fluffy Xmas fun
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Mon-El & Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	The Adventures of Karamel verses Krogh the Merciless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karamel_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamel_dreams/gifts).



> This is part of the Karamel Secret Santa Challenge 2019 – and gifted to Nina (Im sorry I dont know your AO3 handle but let me know and I will tag you) I hope you like it, its as fluffy as I can make it. 
> 
> Its set in S2 when they were happy.

Kara and Mon-El had been together for over a year, this was their second Christmas as a couple. Kara was really excited. She had been planning the day for weeks, and as with her family tradition was having everyone around to celebrate, but having a live-in boyfriend was so exciting as he would help host.

She didn’t want anything to ruin her happiness, but as with all relationships what we plan isn’t always what happens. Life gets in the way. She started to worry that her happiness would fall apart. These concerns started slowly.

**Day one – 3rd December**

Kara was home early, rummaging for her keys outside the apartment she shared with Mon-El. Six bliss filled months of living together. She had never been happier. Silly fights were easily solved, such as teaching him to use the washing machine, and her realising that a two hour bath wasn’t helpful when he needed to visit the bathroom.

That aside she was so happy, and looked forward to seeing him every night.

Today was no different, yet as she was about to put her key in the lock her heightened hearing picked up something. Her stomach churned in panic.

_“Do you think we should let Kara know” Winn questioned_

_“No she will want to be involved, this is something we can do alone” Mon-El responded._

_“Are you sure? Krogh the Merciless is dangerous and unpredictable”_

_“Once the cage arrives we will be ok….sssh I hear her at the door”_

Kara took that as a cue to open the door, putting on a smile she walked into the room. Winn and Mon-El were smooth, sat on the sofa playing a fighting computer game. She would never have questioned they had even been talking given the focus on their faces, yet she had heard it, well she though she had. Maybe she was questing herself.

“Hi” she called out to them. Mon-El paused the game. Winn glared at him, frustrated that his fun was stopped.

“Hi Babe how was reporting?” Kara always liked how Mon-El still wasn’t always correct with his Earth terms, but he tried.

“Dull, James has taken the power too far” she chuckled, recalling the day where she had spent a chunk of her time helping him pick suits to make him look more powerful. There was a lull in events in the city, and she wasn’t that interested in writing fluff pieces on powerful business owners, would rather help the forgotten people and draw their plight to attention that make those who are powerful and wealthy more sympatric when it wasn’t needed. James understanding her stance decided to use their friendship to talk to her about his fears in the role. 

Small talk and a pizza, and beating Winn at the computer game mostly reassured Kara that either she was hearing things and it was someone else’s conversation her super hearing picked up. She was relieved.

**Day 7 – 10th December**

A week later the same happened, Kara was home, and chilling on the sofa with a glass of wine and a mountain of cakes. She heard footsteps, and the stopped outside the door.

_“So are you alright with keeping the cage at your place, I want to keep this from Kara as long as I can”_

_“You know you can trust me, but are you sure you don’t want to let her know”_

_“No I need to do as much of this alone before getting her involve, you know how she needs to be in control, I want a chance to take the lead. ”_

_“As long as you are sure”_

_“I am, now hush, the door have ears”_

With that the Key was in the lock, and Kara was more than curious. The boys had the look of innocence. Kara was suspicious.

**Day 8 - 11 th December**

“Let him have a secret” Alex chuckled, “Seriously the DEO hasn’t picked up any hostile activity, and it won’t do him any harm to take the lead.” Alex always had more trust in him than anyone else did, she had a soft spot for his fish out of water nature, and how he tried to change as much as he could, and rarely let failure keep him down.

“But……”

“Winn is with him and knows, if its dangerous Winn will bring you in” Alex adored Winn, he was the little brother she always wanted.

“Winn is so easily swayed by Mon-El” Kara had seen the state of a hungover Winn and how easily Mon-El had talked him into a number of schemes. But did confess that rarely was anyone other than Mon-El or Winn put out by their schemes.

“Winn is less foolish that you give him credit for” Alex hoped she was correct. Then distracted Kara by offering her a doughnut, food always the way too distract her adopted sister.

**Day 9 - 12th December**

Kara was so tired, it had been a hard day. There had been an incident in a local city, Mon-El and J’onn had helped her rescue all of the people. It has been heart breaking so many people endangered by a crazy maniacal dictator who held on to a grudge and forced their workers to be endangered.

What had happened was;

A workshop of over tired workers caught fire. The workers were trapped inside by the owner who wanted to prove herself worthy of the company, over the brother who had been imprisoned due to his cruel treatment of those who worked for him.

She wanted to prove that she could produce more, make the workers loyal, make the business more successful. The problem was she forgot that the workers were people who had their own lives and couldn’t be controlled because in her mind they belonged to her.

She swore she was different. More humane. More right. Even as she was arrested, she wouldn’t accept it was her fault,

After the rescue and capture Kara had to go to the office to write up the story for the next day’s issue. There were days like this that her duel life frustrated her, seeing the horrors from Supergirl’s eyes and then having to write about them as though she didn’t just live through them. Pretend she watched from afar, so not to give herself away.

She got home, wanting a hot bath and a chat and hug with Mon-El, but he was no where to be seen. He had clearly been home as there was a Christmas tree stood waiting to be decorated and boxes of decorations. But it was quiet and dark and no food was ready. Maybe she had taken him for granted, he was nearly always home, and dinner was ready when she got in. He was a good cook, which was just once benefit from having him there.

With nothing else to do as she could burn toast, she decided to have a bath.

She sank into a bath and drifted to sleep. The bubbles and soft scent comforting her, as she drifted away.

There were voices

_“So, you have the cage? I have the other specialist equipment ordered. I collect it later. We should be prepared fully for the arrival of Krogh the Merciless. I have the case to transport the beast, it is hidden hidden, so Kara wont not know any of this”_

_“I can’t believe we have managed this far with her having no idea”_

_“I can’t thank you enough Winn. Without your help not only, I would never have settled on this Planet, but would never have solved this problem with out your assistance, you are really a great friend”_

_“I’m glad that we haven’t been caught” Winn laughed, “Anyway don’t you think there are more than enough decorations, this tree will topple over”_

Kara opted to get up then, making a lot of noise to inform the boys she was there. Quickly dressing she joined them in the living area. Mon-El was by her side, with a cream topped hot chocolate and a kiss. She often wondered if he had super powers for cooking.

“What were you two talking about?” she asked. Questioning if it was all a dream. Scanning their faces for any hint to give away their secret, there was nothing.

“Nothing which should concern you” Mon-El smiled. She crinkled her face but faked a smile. She was starting to think it should concern her. But wanted to give him freedom after she was so pushy in the first few months of him being on Earth. He needed to make his mistakes, plus there was always Winn to step in.

Winn fussed around excited to decorate the tree, and Kara gave in and gleefully started decorating, floating slightly to reach the higher branches. Pretending that she was unaware of any of their conversations. They ended up using all the decorations, a few on the other plants in the room.

**Day 15 – 18th December**

Kara was still not settling so she talked to J’onn. She trusted Mon-El but was worried that this may be serious. So Space Dad was the next person she went to for reassurance.

“I can’t say I have heard of a Krogh the Merciless, but we can you the data we have from the files that Mon-El provided and our data banks, and Clark’s old files to see, I will scan through them when Winn isn’t here.” He chuckled.

“I’m worried that he could be dangerous.”

“I think you should trust Mon-El and Winn, they both want to be heroes in their own rights, lets see what happens. Besides this could be a children’s story from Daxam, do you know anything of their children’s stories?”

“We didn’t like Daxam much, so I don’t. I just worry about them you know what happened when things get out of control”

“We don’t know anything will” He chuckled, “Trust them”

“Just promise me you will keep monitoring”

“I promise” J’onn laughed “But if it’s a computer game you owe me a drink” he winked at her.

She walked away feeling calmer, J’onn was a great judge of character and if he thought everything was ok, then it probably was. Still she wanted to just ask Mon-El, but respected his need to be respected in his own right so left it.

**Day 20 - 23 rd December **

The DEO staff party, where Krogh the Merciless has drifted from Kara’s mind, she danced and sang karaoke.

Then when she wanted to duet with Winn couldn’t see him anywhere and finally spotted him whispering to Mon-El in a corner and her suspicions returned. She wanted to listen in but all the noise around was too much.

She watched them, but before she knew it Winn was dashing to the stage to stand next to her. 

She knew she was going to have too confront them soon, but nothing was happening maybe it was just a computer game or something of that ilk. She hoped that was it.

**Day 21 – 24 th December**

Kara was asleep in bed, when she turned over, there was a cold gap where Mon-El should be. Her heart skipped a beat, so she started to stir herself to wake to check for him.

But as she did he returned. Crawling into bed next to her, and snuggling up to her.

“Where were you?” she asked her voice clouded in sleep, not really hearing him.

“Bathroom” she felt the smile in his voice, but his skin was colder suggesting he was out of bed longer, but sleep called for her more than questioning, as she drifted into a snow filled dream.

**Day 22 – 25 th December**

Kara woke to the smell of bacon being cooked. Dressed in festive PJ’s she went into the living area, and forgot all the bacon when she gleefully saw a number of gifts under the tree, including a massive box.

“Oh! Father Christmas visited” she cooed. Then her face fell “We can’t open gifts until Alex, J’onn and Winn arrive, I promised them all”

“You can have one” he beamed, but I have to pick.

“I’ll take that” she was floating off the floor in excitement.

He directed her towards the largest box, “Open it carefully” he smiled so she did, peeling the paper as softly as she could, revealing a large cage, and as she lifted away a cardboard outer shell, she realised this was a large hamster cage, and curled up asleep in a corner was a small white hamster with grey ears.

“How beautiful” Kara gushed, “thank you” she kissed him

“Winn helped pick her, she’s 10 weeks old, which is a bit older than you normally get hamsters, but she was returned to the shop as the family decided after 2 weeks they didn’t want the hamster. If you want to change her name you can”

“Nina is perfect, shes wonderful, thank you” Nina woke up and looked at her new housemates, scampering to help herself to some carrot that Mon-El had put in her cage earlier. “Hello Nina, pleased to meet you” Kara addressed the small bundle of chaos. Who looked up at her with interest.

“Happy Christmas babe”

“Happy Christmas” she smiled suddenly Krogh the Merciless made sense. She felt her heart filled with love not only for Mon-El, but for Winn for helping planning this. She was so lucky to be surrounded by so much love.

I hope that you enjoy this, Nina is based on my baby hamster Aneela who is white with grey ears and just chaos. 


End file.
